solacium
by Lucy The Lightless
Summary: Aiolia and Marin have clearly wanted each other for years, but the strict rules of the sanctuary have kept them apart. After the seal is broken, Aiolia finds that he cannot get her face out of his mind. When he thinks he's alone, he tries to indulge his sexual desires, but instead learns that his feelings are returned and his worries all for naught. PwP for RiaRin


After a long and grueling mission, Aiolia was overjoyed to finally return. To the Sanctuary, the place that he called home. The temple that he guarded, and the residence nearby. It was the place where he and his brother had both been raised, it is where he would always return to. He had returned not long after dawn, but the physical exertion left him too exhausted to do anything else that day. So instead, he collapsed onto his bed for some much needed rest.

After many hours of solid sleep, Aiolia awoke suddenly, his body hot and uncomfortable. He knotted his hands in his sheets, flopping on his stomach to try and get comfortable. But doing so, made him only more keenly aware of the problem. In the night his manhood had become stiff and hard, a stagnating sort of arousal lying heavy in his loins.

Even as he tried to sleep, images flashed behind his eyes. He saw a face, a beautiful one that was not nearly as familiar as he wished. All he could think about was Marin. Her full lips, long eyelashes, flushed pink cheeks; all of it welled within him and curled hotly in the pit of his stomach. Her image caused his blood to run hot, his body filling with a sharpening desire.

Almost reluctantly, Aiolia reached a hand toward his groin, his breath hitching in his throat when his hand brushed up against his erection. Sweat had started to run down his bare chest, pooling against the band of his undergarments. With a sharp exhale, he pushed his hand under the fabric, grabbing hold almost hesitantly. He had never bothered before, but at this moment, swirling thoughts in his mind made his desires very difficult to ignore.

Clenching his teeth, Aiolia ran his hand down the shaft, feeling the pleasure radiate through his body. His groin was compelling him to continue in earnest, but something else held him back. How would Marin feel about this? Him pleasuring himself to the thought of her in solitude. But as Aiolia continued, rubbing himself in long, patient strokes, it began to become more and more clear how futile it would be to try and expel her from his mind.

"Ah…Marin-" he moaned, his voice squeaking, body jerking suddenly. He then rolled onto his back, his head leaning back into the pillow. His hips bucked against his hand, starting to thrust of their own accord. Heat was coursing through his body, driving him faster and faster. As his desire grew, his reason startied to leave him behind.

"Marin-!" Just when the pleasure started to become overwhelming, Aiolia paused, slowing himself enough to feel the sear of denial in his groin. His member twitched in his hand, thighs trembling. His whole body begged him to continue, but he resisted. Aiolia focused on that feeling, biting back a hiss and forcing his breathing to calm down. He opened his eyes, challenging himself to see how much restraint he really had.

When Aiolia did so however, Marin's face did not disappear. Instead she was there, standing before him at the foot of his bed. Her silver mask stared him down, expressionless and judgmental. There Aiolia was, covered in only a sheet, his hand deep in his underwear. The longer she stood there, Aiolia began to wonder if she was just a hallucination. But eventually he heard her voice float out from behind her mask.

"Why did you stop? Doesn't it hurt if you don't finish?"

Aiolia was completely and utterly speechless, at a total loss as what to say or do. Thankfully, Marin seemed to have ideas of her own. She removed her mask, revealing a soft smile. She set the mask down and proceeded to climb up onto the bed, crawling up to sit between Aiolia's legs. He shrunk back as much as he could, but became paralyzed once she got close.

Marin looked up at him, her eyes clear, nothing but a faint spark of curiosity in her gaze. "You were saying my name," she stated, not looking away.

"I know…and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because…I was having impure thoughts about you." Aiolia's breathing didn't slow down. Marin's hands rested on his abdomen, her hips dangerously close to his own.

Marin tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "And why would I be upset about that?" she asked, placing a hand on the back of his head. She smiled, nearing her face to his with a small grin. "You looked really," Marin's breath caught in her throat. "You looked really beautiful." Suddenly her face flushed, her eyes looking away. "I don't really know what I'm doing but, I-" she took one of Aiolia's hands and placed it first on her stomach, and then guided it to her crotch. "I should be the one apologizing to you because I was just standing there…watching."

Aiolia's face went even redder as he tentatively cupped her groin. He felt the prominent folds through her leotard, wetness seeping into his skin. "N-no, it's fine, I don't mind it" he sputtered. Marin instinctively ground into his palm, nearing her face to Aiolia's neck.

"And I don't mind you…thinking about me," she swallowed, forcing herself to look back up at him. "But how about, since I'm here," she leaned back, starting to pull the sheet off of him. "How about I help you?"

Aiolia's hands suddenly went to stop hers. "No wait! Don't feel obligated to—we don't have to do anything-"

Marin's eyes didn't move from the bulge in the white sheets. "You want me, and I want you. Why is there any reason to stop?"

"You seem nervous," he said, even as his own voice cracked. "If this is your first time," he cleared his throat, struggling to focus his thoughts. "I—I want our first time to be proper, Marin."

"And what's wrong with this?" she asked, rather genuinely, looking back up at him.

Aiolia pressed his lips together. "I want to be able to give you what you deserve."

"And what if that's what I want to be able to do to you?"

The intensity in her eyes compelled him to look away. "Marin I-" his words cut off dead in his throat when he suddenly felt her soft hand pressing through the sheet against his erection. Aiolia let out a startled moan, his hips immediately pushing back against her.

Marin's face spread into a wide smile, her lips trembling. "Aiolia…" she sighed, rubbing him a little faster, looking up to see his expression. Aiolia struggled to keep his eyes on her, his mouth hanging open as she picked up where he had left off.

"Marin!" He gasped, lurching forward to seize her lips with his own. The rosy flesh that he had dreamed about, her agile tongue and her smooth skin. He kept trying to push her hands away, but she seemed determined. Eventually he grabbed them both, interlacing their fingers and thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth.

Aiolia squeezed her hands, not wanting to let go of her, even if the position quickly became awkward. Marin pressed her hands towards him, worming her hands out to touch him again. Aiolia put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

Marin squirmed a bit, but continued to eagerly kiss him. His lips were soft and warm, his hands gentle on her skin. Marin returned the gentle touches, tracing the lines of his muscles, learning every curve. She brought her hands to his chest, feeling his whole body quiver when she brushed his nipples. Aiolia's body began to melt back onto his bed and Marin follow him, propping herself on top of him and starting to kiss his neck.

"Marin-" he gasped, placing one hand on her back and the other in her soft hair. His hands were still hesitant, cautious. With a huff, Marin pulled away, her eyes lingering on his flushed face. His eyes were half closed, his mouth hanging open. He laid there, his hands falling back to his side, his eyes fixed directly on hers.

"Aiolia," Marin whispered. "I want you to really touch me," she said, shedding her light chest armor, leaving only her thin black leotard covering her body. Aiolia stared at her, seeing her breasts defined prominently in the fabric, his eyes widening as she started to push the shoulders down. Without thinking, he reached out to try and help her fumbling fingers, letting out a small squeak when their hands touched.

Marin let out a gentle laugh. "It's okay Aiolia, go ahead, I want you to."

Aiolia swallowed, placing both hands on her shoulders. Following her lead he peeled the black from her body, revealing her flushed and creamy skin. Marin's breasts were clearly outlined even in the dim light. Aiolia's desire grew painfully and he felt his mouth water as he stared at them.

Marin suddenly seemed embarrassed, looking away. "Why are you staring?" she asked. "Do I look…weird?"

Aiolia sputtered, completely baffled. "Marin, no you look-"

She turned back to look at him, her gaze stopping his words dead in his throat. Aiolia instead decided to take a hold of her face and pull her in for a gentle kiss. "You're…beautiful," he whispered, relishing again in the taste of her lips.

Marin gasped, grabbing at Aiolia's hands and bringing them to her breasts. His hands were nervous at first, but became more confident as soon as he saw how good it made her feel. Aiolia kept their faces very close, their breath mingling. She mewled as he massaged her breasts, her hips grinding into his.

"Aiolia…" she muttered, leaning forward to kiss him again. She threw her body weight into her kiss, pressing him backwards into the bed. Marin leaned herself even closer, gasping when their bare chests made contact. Aiolia's hands then moved to her back, holding her close as he sustained their kiss.

Aiolia was reluctant to part from her lips, but Marin pulled away anyway. She placed her hands on either side of his face, smiling, running a thumb over his swollen lower lip. They stared at each other like that for a few moments, their heavy breathing able to slow. Marin then began to shift further up on his body, letting her chest hang over his face.

Aiolia's eyes went wide, his mouth starting to water as he beheld her breasts so tantalizingly close.

"Kiss them," Marin encouraged, resting her arms on either side of his head, dangling her chest just above his lips. Aiolia began by placing his calloused hands on her breasts, resuming his gentle massaging. Once he re-established a pace, he closed his eyes, lifting his lips to taste one of her light brown nipples. Marin let out a moan as soon as he began, her delicious noises encouraging him to continue in earnest. He licked and sucked, his hands exploring her chest. He settled on her nipple, swirling his tongue and tightening his lips. Doing so drew long moans from her lips, causing her whole body to shudder. Marin's legs clamped around his torso, and he was reminded of how desirous she too was for him.

"Marin," he uttered her name again, his drool lingering along her skin.

Marin dragged her chest back down, meeting his lips once again. Aiolia held her tightly, tears starting to prick at his eyes. The emotions welling within him along with the pleasure becoming overwhelming.

Marin paused, pulling her lips away once again. "Aiolia," her voice trailed off, her lips pressing against his chest. Aiolia shuddered again, his hips jerking against her abdomen. He let out a moan, feeling her suck and kiss his chest like he had done for her. She was slow and through, her fingers digging into his skin. Marin's thighs clamped around his cock, causing him to moan loudly into her mouth. "Marin, Marin!" he kept repeating her name, his eyes squeezed shut as his hands trembled against her back

Almost reluctantly, she drew her lips away from Aiolia's skin with a wet pop. She sat back, lifting her legs as to remove the rest of her sweat-soaked leotard. Aiolia's eyes locked on her bare nether, a look of fascination and nervousness on his face. She then started tugging on Aiolia's underwear, lifting his legs to fully undress him. Aiolia was completely speechless, gawking at her as she started to approach him. "Marin—wait, we can't-"

"Are you worried about me breaking my vows?"

"Yes. I would not be able to forgive myself if you were expelled on my account."

"I won't be punished. No one has to know." He didn't seem convinced, but didn't resist her. His hands clenched around her hips, his eyes looking away. Marin looked down at Aiolia's erection, an ample shaft, with a large tapering girth and a slight upward curve. It was flushed and red, dripping with precum and twitching with desire. Seeing how ashamed Aiolia seemed to be, Marin started by grabbing one of Aiolia's hands and placing it against her vulva. Aiolia swallowed, biting his lip, his fingers trembling against her folds.

"Aiolia," she soothed. "It's alright." She knew Aiolia very well, and knew that he wouldn't let her pleasure him unless she benefited as well.

"I'm sorry," Aiolia sputtered. "I have no idea what I'm doing…"

Marin placed an encouraging hand on his cheek, meeting his nervous gaze. "Just follow my lead, I'll tell you what to do," she let out a short giggle. "It's not like you can hurt me like this."

"But what if I-"

"What if, what," she asked.

"What if I can't-"

Marin leaned forward and silenced his worries with a gentle kiss. "Aiolia," she drew out the soft sounds of his name as if savoring it on her tongue. "Aiolia," she breathed against his ear, grinding her hips into his hand. "Please, Aiolia. I want you…"

Aiolia bit his lip, hardening his face into an expression of determination. With her gentle guidance, Aiolia pressed his fingers inside. Marin gave a strangled moan, her face screwing up as she bit her lip. His breath caught in his throats, her expression becoming something truly beautiful.

"Aiolia," she breathed. "Place your thumb up here." She shoved his thumb up against her clit, a surge of pleasure flashing through her body. "Feel that? If you rub that a lot, it will make me feel really good.

Aiolia felt like a child needing to be instructed like this, but he was thankful. No matter how many times Milo has tried to explain these thing to him, the real experience was irreplaceable.

"Now, inside. Put one of your fingers inside.

Aiolia nodded, searching with his pointer finger until it slipped into the silky hole. Marin gave an approving sound, unable to resist pressing further against his hand. "Another, put in another."

"Are you sure?" Marin's hips were quite narrow, and her entrance tight. Even one single finger seemed to fill her substantially.

"Yes I'm sure," she mewled, touching his face. The expression on her face became of of hunger, one that was not to be denied.

Aiolia complied, sliding out his first finger and plunging in again with two. Marin's moan was beyond pleased, her clear enjoyment able to wash away his every doubt.

She moaned his name, giving him a shy look. "You're inside me, Aiolia."

"D-don't say it like that."

"It feels really good, Aiolia."

Aiolia grunted, moving his face close to hers. He began to stroke her, feeling her body quiver with every movement. Marin's breathing became heavy, her eyes falling closed as she gave into Aiolia's motions. She leaned forward, burying her face in his shoulder, moaning into his skin. Her moans became louder and more frequent. She dug her hands into his chest, a wide, almost delirious smile spreading across her face as her nerves began to buzz with euphoria.

"Ai—A-" she cut herself off. Moments later, Marin began to feel an unknown sensation start to fill her body. Her muscles clenched, an almost searing level of ecstasy poised to break over her like a wave.

"Marin!" Aiolia cried, grabbing her face and meeting her eyes.

She looked back at him, fighting to keep her eyes open through the intense pleasure. "Iku, iku! Aioria-" her learned Greek abandoned her, her words coming out in her native tongue. "Iku, iku! Mou gaman dekinai wa!" She then let out a cry as her body shook uncontrollably for a moment, her strength leaving her once the orgasm coursed through her. She collapsed against his chest, Aiolia then flopping back onto the bed with her held securely in his arms.

They lay there together, bodies pressed so close together that it was hard for them to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Marin drifted through the clouds for several moments more, a smile lingering on her face. Aiolia looked down at her affectionately, his hand combing through her hair.

But even as he was so incredibly overjoyed, his own situation was making it difficult to remain still much longer. Aiolia took deep, measured breaths, trying to focus through the throbbing, almost painful arousal he still felt. At that moment however, he chose to focus on how happy and content his beautiful Marin was.

When her senses had started to return to her, Marin rolled back on top of Aiolia, immediately covering his mouth with a sloppy kiss. He let out a startled grunt, his hands moving to her shoulders. Marin then straddled him, grabbing a hold of his cock and pressing it against her folds. She sat back, and before he could protest, Marin nestled Aiolia's cock within her lips, placing it so that the head pressed right up against her clitoris. She held him there with both hands, dragging her wet folds up and down his shaft. Aiolia's hips jerked underneath him, and he bit down on his hand to suppress a yelp.

The stimulation was so much that he couldn't even form words. His tongue hang out of his mouth, his eyes starting to water. But just as he felt the end coming, a bolt of fear shot through his heart.

"Marin, wait!" he gasped, bolting up suddenly and returning them to their sitting position.

"What's wrong?!" Aiolia's eyes were so crazed that she became suddenly worried. She pulled herself away from his crotch, placing her hands on either side of his face.

He grimaced at her, his expression torn. "I can't, Marin, I still could-!"

"Aiolia, you're not going to hurt me, I'm not taking you inside."

"No Marin," Aiolia said, lifting a hand to cover one of hers. "I'm more worried about my seed," he said, surprisingly directly, somehow able to control his words. "If I were to-what if you became with child!"

Marin met his eyes seriously. "Please, Aiolia. Just let me give you release. You're starting to become hysterical."

Aiolia suddenly seemed to be at the edge of tears, a sight that broke Marin's heart. "Aiolia, I trust you," she whispered, nearing her face to his. "I've always trusted you above all." While she spoke, her hands moved to his quivering erection.

Marin took in a deep breath, taking Aiolia's lips into a slow and gentle kiss. And in the same manner, she placed her hands around his erection, and started to stroke him once more. Aiolia's voice began to flutter and crack, his orgasm so close that he seemed on the edge of breaking. Marin kept up her pace, leaning in as he pulled his arms around her, holding her as his body became wracked with convulsions.

"Marin—I'm going to-" with a heavy shudder, he came at long last, throwing his head back and screaming her name. Tears that had pricked at the corners of his eyes had started to fall. His voice reached an almost impossibly high pitch, oscillating along with the waves of pleasure that rippled through his body. His semen shot up, decorating Marin's chest, a drop even landing on her chin.

Aiolia collapsed back on to the bed, his chest heaving with every labored breath. His arms went to cover his eyes, his lips forming into a grimace.

"What, did you not enjoy that?" Marin asked as she wiped herself clean with the corner of his sheet.

"No I did…I really did—gods Marin, it felt so good," his words tumbled out of his mouth. Marin gave a contented nod, letting herself fall as to lie next to him. "Then what's the matter?" she asked, moving closer to him and nestling up against his chest.

"I don't deserve this, Marin."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't—it's too much."

Marin reached up to touch his face. His hands fell away and he looked at her. "Aiolia…relax." She said, cupping his cheek and running a thumb over his lips. Everything had just happened so fast, it was so much to process. But looking into her eyes, and hearing her voice, was enough to calm his turbulent heart.

Marin pulled herself closer, continuing to stroke him soothingly. She muttered some calming words that Aiolia couldn't quite make out, but nonetheless hearing her voice calmed him down.

"You were speaking Japanese again, weren't you."

"Huh?" Marin asked.

"I think you started speaking Japanese earlier, when you were about to-" Aiolia looked away with a blush. "It sounded really…cute."

Marin became suddenly embarrassed, ducking her face into his chest. "Gods that's embarrassing. I didn't even realize."

"It's alright, I understand. Greek never suited you nearly as well," he said affectionately, touching her cheek.

"I don't even remember what I said…"

Aiolia shifted next to her, rolling onto his side and looking down at her. "I love to hear you speak your mother tongue."

"You're embarrassing me…"

Aiolia let out a warm giggle. "Tell me," he continued. "How do you say 'I love you' in Japanese?"

Marin laughed. "Japanese people don't really say it ever." She shifted against him, intertwining their legs together. "It is believed that actions and mannerisms show love instead."

"Really?"

"But there are ways to express just how important someone is to you," Marin said, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "But, every time I say your name, it feels like I'm saying it anyway."

"Oh?"

"Your name," she paused, looking away in embarrassment again. "It sounds a lot like the Japanese word for love; Ai."

"Ai?"

"Yeah. That's the word for it."

Aiolia repeated the word again as if trying it out on his tongue.

"Ai-o-ria~" she said, putting on a thick Japanese accent.

"Your voice sounds so lovely," Aiolia said, his face full of deep affection. "Could you say something else for me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Aiolia pulled her in close, leaning his forehead up against hers. "Anything."

"Aioria e no kimochi nante, kotoba de tsutaenai tte koto."

He closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him. "It's almost as if I can understand you…" he murmured into her hair. "What did you say?"

Marin smiled, curling her hands against his chest. "The way I feel about you…it's something that I just can't convey in words."

Aiolia nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Beautiful, Marin."

Marin pouted against his chest, pulling sheets up to cover them. They were both exhausted, sweaty and uncomfortable, but still unwilling to be apart. The love between them held them close and kept them warm. Aiolia had always been the most important person to her life in the sanctuary, and she couldn't imagine a future without him. Even if she never found her brother, or never regained her memories, she knew that Aiolia would always be the home that she could return to. And as it seemed now, Aiolia felt the same.


End file.
